


For Your Eyes Only

by STARSdidathing



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst with a Happy Ending, Art, Collaboration, Developing Relationship, Feels, Fluffy Ending, Frostiron Fandom Mini Bangs, Insecure Loki (Marvel), Loki & Tony Stark Friendship, Loki (Marvel) Angst, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Loki (Marvel) Gets a Hug, Loki (Marvel) Lies, Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, M/M, Pining, Post-Avengers (2012), Tony Feels, Wordcount: 1.000-5.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:23:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/STARSdidathing/pseuds/STARSdidathing
Summary: Loki had waited centuries for his eye to change colour. He’d woken up every morning with his breath caught in his chest, hope blossoming atfinallygaining a hint as to his soulmate.





	For Your Eyes Only

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaxonkreide](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaxonkreide/gifts).



> The FI Discord has been busy having a Minibang! There are some wonderful stories which will all be posted in the MiniBang collection as everyone ticks over to April 30th! I was convinced to join by NamlesslyNightlock and Rabentochter and it was utterly worth it!
> 
> Dendrite_blues suggested [this prompt](https://frostiron-prompts.dreamwidth.org/275.html?thread=14099#cmt14099) which Jaxonkreide had submitted. It was such a delight to write! I hope you all like this story and the gorgeous art Den did for it!! ♥
> 
> (And go check out the other fics in the collection!!!)

* * *

* * *

Loki, like most Aesir, had spent hours looking in the mirror and staring at his eyes. His own green eye was irrelevant, what was important to him was his brown one. A deep chocolate, with flecks of gold. Loki knew that eye more vividly then he knew his own.

He had waited centuries for his eye to change colour. He’d woken up every morning with his breath caught in his chest, hope blossoming at _finally_ gaining a hint as to his soulmate.

It had taken almost eight-hundred years, but finally his eye had changed and a beautiful brown had taken the place of green. His soul mate was born. They were a great deal younger than him, but Loki didn’t mind.

He searched out every babe born on Asgard, but none of them had a green eye. His soulmate was not Asgardian.

Frigga told him to be patient, that the Fates would bring his soulmate to him when they were ready, and when his other half was the proper age. He’d been frustrated but he’d agreed to wait. He hadn’t understood at the time, why she’d been so nervous, and why she’d breathed a sigh of relief when he’d agreed.

Now though, _now_ Loki knew why. 

Loki had spent years searching for a green eye among the masses, but he would never find one. He was a _Jotnar_. The eye he searched for would be blood red, and the person who held it surely hated the idea of being tied to a monster.

He would never have a soulmate who loved him.

Loki wouldn’t say it was the cause of his decent into rage and madness, but it certainly played a part. He’d fallen through the void, he’d landed among monsters far worse than even _he_ dared to be, and when he finally returned to Asgard after his invasion of Midgard he found himself in a cell.

Wonderful.

Yet, it had not been his final destination. Frigga, unbeknownst to Loki had pleaded for him to receive a chance at redemption. He didn’t know what honeyed words she’d swayed Odin with, all Loki knew was six months after leaving Midgard in chains, he was forced back there to “repent for his crimes".

Loki was to help Thor protect the mortals. He almost wished he’d been given the axe.

Or, rather, he _had_ wished for some other punishment, until something had sparked his curiosity. 

Not much could make him react any longer. The sneers from SHIELD, and the mockery and hate from the spies; he faced it all with a blank, disinterested countenance. Thor’s attempts at rekindling their brotherhood were met with stony silence. The battles where he was grudgingly called to aid the Avengers he finished them quickly and without enthusiasm.

He did not react to anything, not until Stark dropped down onto the couch beside him where he was reading a book and said, “Hey, sourpuss. I have a bet I need to settle and you’re the man to help me with it.”

Loki had raised his eyes from his book. Stark was grinning at him, wearing ripped jeans and a shirt stained with oil. He wore his usual colourful sunglasses; today’s were in a bright pink. “I don’t see why you think I will aid you.”

“ _Well_ ,” Stark said, crossing his legs and even leaning towards Loki. There was a manic look in his eyes. They were strange, Stark’s eyes, and never the same colour thanks to the tinting in his glasses. “Stephen Strange, you’ve met him right?” The way Loki’s upper lip curled seemed to answer that question. “He has this really annoying cape with an attitude. I said I could get it off him the next time I saw him. He told me I couldn’t. I refuse to let that stand.”

“And what makes you believe _I_ will help?”

“You hate him too,” Stark said cheerfully. “And you’re magic. I never specified I would do it without help. So, help me find a way to get that smug smirk off his face? I’ll even share my strawberries with you.”

He followed the words up by pulling a bag of dried fruit from his pocket.

Loki knew he should ignore the man and tell him to solve the problem on his own. But, Loki _did_ hate Strange. He also couldn’t resist a chance for such simple mischief. 

“Very well,” he agreed, closing his book. 

Stark let out an enthusiastic ‘ _yes!_ ’ and pumped the air with his fist. He also leapt off the couch and made gestures for Loki to get up and follow him. “Come on, Reindeer Games! To the lab! No time to lose!”

The smaller man’s enthusiasm very nearly made Loki smile, but he quelled it just in time. After all, it was only their mutual dislike for Strange and Loki’s knowledge of magic that found Stark seeking him out. There was no need to show his amusement or interest in the project.

It would be over soon enough, and he would be left alone again.

* * *

Much to Loki’s surprise, he had fun working with Stark.

They spent the better part of two days devising a way for the mortal to remove Strange’s cape. It involved an interesting blend of Stark’s nanotechnology and Loki’s magic. Stark found Loki’s magic fascinating and Loki was honestly surprised to find such a sharp intellect in a mortal. They also shared a very similar sense of humour. 

When they completed their prototype, Stark went to see Strange immediately, promising Loki he would record the whole event and show him. Loki had shrugged, not expecting Stark to stick to his word.

Yet, a little over an hour later, Stark threw open the doors to Loki’s room in the tower. He had a bottle of champagne and two glasses in his hands. He also had an utterly devious smirk on his face. 

Loki knew in an instant what had occurred and this time, he couldn’t quell his smile. “I assume our device worked?”

“You assume _right_ ,” Stark said with pure relish. He handed a glass to Loki and put the the other on the coffee table. “And this deserves a proper celebration. Sit down, we’re having a glass before I go and show the rest of the Avengers.” He winked at Loki from behind his sunglasses (blue, this time, to match his outfit). “But as my co-conspirator. You get the sneak peek.”

It was such a simple gesture, such a small consideration and yet, Loki could not recall a time when it had ever been offered.

“You are sharing the spoils of war with me,” Loki murmured.

Stark frowned. “Well, I wouldn’t call it _that_.”

“You are acknowledging my part in the endeavour.” Loki’s brow furrowed. “I am an unwanted guest. Why in the Norns would you appease me in this way?”

Stark blinked. “Um. Well, to start with, you worked just as hard on it as me, so you not only deserve the credit but also the reward. And yeah, unwanted guest is pretty accurate for how most of the tower sees you, but.” He shrugged and popped the cork of the champagne. “Anybody who is as smart, funny and badass as you, is welcome in my tower.”

He followed it up with a smile and started pouring the alcohol into their glasses. 

It was an olive branch. No, it was an olive _tree_. Stark was offering more than just a celebratory drink; he was offering acceptance and friendship on a plate. And, much to Loki’s surprise, he didn’t want to rebuff it.

Stark was… interesting. He was also amusing and fun. Loki had enjoyed his time in the man’s lab. He would happily do it again.

He was still hesitant as Stark took his glass, but the mortal didn’t retract his offering or turn into a joke. Stark even clinked their glasses together with a grin. He declared, “To science, magic and all its possibilities for petty revenge and brilliant inventions!”

Loki smiled again and when Stark took a sip, so did he.

The alcohol was sweet yet tart on his tongue, and Stark was already herding them onto the couch to sit down and watch the video of Stark stealing Strange’s cape.

Sitting down beside the mortal, Loki felt as if he might have made a friend, and he wasn’t quite sure what to do with that.

* * *

Stark was captivating. Loki hadn’t planned to be ensnared, not by a mortal, not by _anyone_ , but it was impossible not to be pulled into Stark’s orbit.

One project together became two, became five. Loki became as familiar to see in Stark’s lab as Banner.

Stark was a source of unending fascination and, as the weeks passed, Loki began to fixate on one particular thing; his eyes.

Loki hadn’t cared that Stark always wore sunglasses. They were enemies at first and then Loki was a prisoner and Stark one of his keepers. It made sense. There were many races who hid their eyes when in battle, not wanting their enemies to discover their soulmate before them. 

But as the weeks passed and their time together grew, Loki realised that Stark never removed his glasses. He changed their colour and shape frequently, but there was always a barrier shielding his eyes.

There were numerous theories among the mortals, but the most prominent was that Stark wanted to hide the fact that he _had_ no soulmate. He wanted to hide the fact he was destined to be alone. 

Stark smiled tightly in interviews whenever the subject was brought up and he refused to answer any questions. It only lent further credence to the idea as far as the Midgardians were concerned. Loki watched the interviews pensively. He wanted to find to the mortal and tell him: _rather no soulmate at all, Stark, than one who will never love you._

But, Loki never breathed the words. He wouldn’t open a door that would force him to confess his monstrous heritage. 

Loki remained curious, but he was able to push his wonderings to the side. He would have continued to ignore his interest were it not for one night late in the lab.

They were working on a weapon that would enable Stark to break through magical barricades. It was long past midnight and it had been some hours since Stark’s last coffee.

“Okay, okay,” Stark muttered, making Loki look at him. “The recalibration hasn’t worked we need to come at this from a different angle.” He brought up his hand and rubbed his face. He also pulled off his glasses and put them in his hand. He pinched his nose before turning to Loki and saying, “Do you think we need a new design?”

Loki couldn’t look away. He also couldn’t answer. He was staring at Stark’s eyes - yet, he _wasn’t_. It was ingenious and yet, it begged the question of _why_ Stark hid it.

Stark’s glasses were the first layer, while beneath it was some type of… film over his eye. It was impressive but it wasn’t _perfect_. The glasses hid the impurity but staring at a genuine eye beside the hidden one made it obvious. The secondary brown eye was a lie.

Loki knew he had been quiet for too long, and it was a testament to Stark’s distraction that he merely frowned and asked, “Loki?”

“You removed your glasses,” Loki stated quietly. Stark jerked and looked at his hand. His expression immediately pulled into a grimace. “Your world is incorrect. You have a soulmate, you merely hide it.”

_Why?_

It was on the tip of Loki’s tongue, but he swallowed it down. He knew to ask outright would make Stark retreat and refuse to answer. But he so desperately wanted to _know_. What was so bad about it? What could make him want to hide it?

Stark sighed heavily. “Well, cat’s out of the fucking bag, isn’t it?” He chewed on his lip before looking at Loki carefully. “Rhodey and Pepper, they know, they’ve seen it. I keep quiet for a reason, but, well, it would be nice to remove this fucking thing when I’m in the lab with you.”

Stark stood up and Loki watched him, unable to look away as he went to a draw and pulled out an innocent looking black box. He fished a key from his pocket and unlocked it. He pulled out a plastic container and went over to the sink in the room.

“I figure you’ve seen some fucked up shit so you shouldn’t get scared or whatever. You might even be able to explain it.”

Loki’s brow furrowed and he stood up to move closer. Stark was reaching into his eye and pulling out some kind of malleable plastic. It was huge and filled his entire eye. It was coloured to imitate the white of the eye and the brown of the pupil. He put it in a liquid solution and then he turned and…

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. He was sure his face paled. Stark’s eye was red. He had a _Jotun’s_ eye. More than that, Loki knew in that single moment that Stark had _his_ eye. Loki's gaze flicked from deep red to chocolate brown - chocolate with _gold flecks_. The eye he had stared at for decades in the mirror, waiting for his partner. Now that he could see it clearly, it seemed impossible he had not known it in an instant.

Stark was his soulmate. 

“I know it’s a bit of an um, shock,” Stark mumbled, a hand coming up to rub the back of his neck. “Howard had to pay off all the medical staff when I was born. But I hoped you might know what race has eyes like this?”

Loki swallowed. He should tell Stark the truth; Jotnar, frost giants, _monsters_. But he couldn’t dare to disappoint the man. Stark was trying to look casual, but his eyes shone with hope. But the truth would only hurt; to have a Jotun as a soulmate was bad enough, but to have it be _Loki_? His former enemy and a criminal on more than one realm? No, ignorance was a mercy. 

“I do not,” Loki answered, the lie tasting foul on his tongue. 

It was followed by a flare regret and sorrow when Stark’s shoulders slumped and he gave a pained smile. “Well, it was worth a shot.”

“I am sorry,” Loki told him, this time meaning every word.

Stark raised his head and gave a more genuine smile. “It’s okay, you can’t help it.”

Loki felt sick; guilt was festering within him. It was secondary only to longing. Stark was right in front of him; his soulmate, the person he had waited centuries to meet. The one soul in all the realms who could complete him. A man he _liked_ and was fascinated by; someone he could take to his bed with enthusiasm and joy. His _soulmate_.

And yet, someone he could never possess. 

The Norns were a far crueller master than Odin could ever hope to be; the Allfather had thrown him to Midgard, but the Fates had placed him within touching distance of his soulmate. He yearned to close the gap, but instead, he took a careful step back.

He couldn’t hold Stark’s gaze, he couldn’t look into the eye of a monster; a bloodied ruby, tainting an otherwise perfect face.

“Perhaps we should call it an evening,” Loki said, the words feeling heavy on his tongue. “You were distracted. Our work will only suffer if we remain.”

Stark was silent for a long time, before he quietly asked, “If I put the contact back in, will it be easier for you?”

Loki jerked up his head. Stark looked disheartened and resigned.

He reached for the mortal before he could stop himself, touching his fingertips to Stark’s shoulder. Surprise filled Stark’s face as Loki rarely instigated touch, but this was not Stark’s doing nor his fault.

This was Loki’s burden to bear.

“No,” Loki told him. “You should not have to hide it.”

Stark’s mouth twitched towards a smile but didn’t quite make it. “Yeah, well, I’m used to it.”

“I am sorry, Stark,” he said again; wanting to apologise for so much, but unable confess the words or the truth.

Stark’s smile actually curved his lips this time. He also said, clearly trying to lighten the mood, “We’re still sticking with Stark? Come on, you’ve seen my eye which takes ‘blood-shot’ to whole new heights. I think you can call me ‘Tony’.”

Loki should decline, but how could he deny his soulmate? 

He could never give Stark the life he had no doubt dreamed of, but at least he could protect and look after him from the shadows.

“Tony,” he agreed quietly.

When Tony clapped his shoulder and moved back to the workbench, Loki had to swallow down his grief and guilt before following behind him.

* * *

When they finally left the lab an hour later, Tony headed to his penthouse to sleep while Loki retired to his room. Yet, he forwent his bed to move to the bathroom. He stared at himself in the mirror; pale skin, dark hair, a brown eye, and a _green_ eye.

A lie. 

He swallowed and sent out magic, just enough to keep Tony’s artificial servant from seeing him. When he was assured of his privacy Loki… dropped his glamour. Blue skin spread over white and a green eye turned to blood.

_Jotun. Monster. **Soulmate**._

Loki shuddered and closed his eyes. 

It was both a blessing and a bitter curse that his glamour had hidden him. Tony didn’t know, and more so, their connection hadn’t been forged. He had never heard of a glamour protecting soulmates from a bond, but his was so deeply engrained. His body had been forced to adapt to an Aesir way of life for centuries, so perhaps, even his eyes were different enough to fool the Fates.

 _Or perhaps_ , an insidious voice whispered, _the Fates will not allow a bond based on a lie_.

Loki shuddered again. He opened his eyes and let his glamour slide back over his skin. His eyes were the last to fade, but when they did, green returned but brown remained.

He could never let Tony know. He needed to keep this hidden. It would mean never gaining his soulmate, it would mean _losing_ him when Tony’s mortal life ended. It would be agony. It would be a lifetime of loneliness, but what other choice did he have?

Tony deserved someone kind and worthy of him, and that would never be Loki.

* * *

Loki was a master of lies and illusions. It wasn’t hard for him to hide the truth, especially with Tony already doing an efficient job at masking the true colour of his eye.

But it _was_ difficult to pretend Tony wasn’t his soulmate.

Every hour they spent together, every day they went without their bond acknowledged, Loki’s heart ached and his body strained to reach for the mortal.

Falling in love with your soulmate was, by all accounts, the easiest thing for someone to do – and Loki did fall, hopelessly, helplessly and without any wish to stop his descent. 

Three months passed in the blink of an eye. Three months of knowing but not taking, loving but not acknowledging. Loki was torn between spending as much time with Tony as possible or avoiding the mortal and allowing him to find someone else to devote his life too.

Surely, Tony could be happy with another mortal? He didn’t need to be with his soulmate; the monster who would haunt his life and steal his chance for happiness.

Yet, for all that Loki told himself to stay away, he couldn’t. If Tony asked for him, he came without delay. If Tony smiled at him, he instantly grinned back. If Tony needed him, Loki would drop anything to be at his side.

And that dedication - that pure, unhesitating devotion was Loki’s downfall.

The Avengers were called out to battle and Loki was with them. Tony had been joking and bantering across the communications and Loki wasn’t even attempting to curb his humour or his responses. It had become commonplace for them to spend battles light-heartedly flyting. Loki adored it; each quick response was invigorating, and it made the loathsome battles more enjoyable.

They had done it numerous times, but it only took one moment for everything to go wrong.

Later, Loki would blame himself (even knowing it was not his fault, even knowing Tony was not distracted, merely in the wrong place at the wrong time) but, he was halfway through a quip when there was an explosion, a pained cry, and Rogers shouting, “Stark’s down!”

Loki had never moved so fast in his life. He didn’t even run, he teleported directly to Tony’s energy signature. He found the armour on the ground and the man unmoving. He ripped off the faceplate and tore through the body of the armour with his seidr. 

Tony was bleeding in too many places; his pulse was erratic, and he was barely conscious. Loki didn’t even think; he had no time for panic, terror or agony. He placed his hands on Tony’s chest and _poured_ his magic into the mortal.

He didn’t think about consequences or danger, all he cared about was _Tony_.

Healing magic was not his forte, but magic was a force of willpower; and there was nothing stronger than the love shared between soulmates. It didn’t matter that it was one-sided, that it was a hidden connection. It was there, and Loki drew on it as he forced his magic into Tony’s body and demanded the wounds close, the injuries heal and that Tony Stark _live_. 

It was taking all Loki had, all his reserves, but he gave them up gladly. His hands were shaking, but he didn’t stop, not until every scratch was healed and not a single scrape remained. When Tony was finally and fully healed, Loki collapsed forward, all his energy drained. His head rested against Tony’s chest as he took in deep, careful breathes.

“Loki?” 

The incredulous sound of his name from Tony’s lips made the last of Loki’s tension seep out of him. Tony was _alright_.

“Loki?” Tony tried again and hesitant fingers touched his shoulder. “Loki, you’re… you’re _blue_.”

Any relaxation he felt instantly fled and he went rigid against the mortal. Loki stared at the undersuit that his forehead had been pressed against. He didn’t dare to move. He was terrified to shift and have Tony see his face.

He felt careful fingers touch his hair and Loki cringed away. He shut his eyes instinctively. “Loki?”

“It will pass,” he rasped out. “I’m… I’m drained. I will return to normal soon.” He turned his face away from Tony. “The battle, we must-”

Yet, Tony was insistent, he cupped Loki’s cheek and Loki’s eyes snapped open on instinct, a protest on his tongue; _no, do not touch it-_

But, the words dried up as he stared into Tony’s eyes. They were masked by the sunglasses that Tony wore even beneath the suit, but Loki could still see them go comically wide as he saw Loki’s true visage. 

As he saw the _truth_.

“You’re my soulmate,” Tony whispered, sounding awed. 

Loki looked away, the motion dislodging Tony’s hand from his face. “No,” Loki whispered, the words hurting to say. “I am a mistake, and one you do not deserve.”

“Loki-” Tony tried to protest, but Loki hurried into a standing position and backed away from Tony.

The mortal was barely sitting up; his suit in pieces around him. He was staring at Loki in confusion and hurt. Loki wished he could teleport away, but he couldn’t even pull on his glamour, let alone flee to the tower.

“Loki!” Thor shouted, and Loki swivelled to see the man just before he landed. The quinjet was not far behind, the battle seemingly over, but Thor’s gaze was concerned.

It was so easy to plead, “Take me to the tower.”

Thor understood in an instant and wrapped an arm around Loki’s back.

“No, wait! Stop! Loki!” Tony tried to argue, but Thor was swinging his hammer and Loki was closing his eyes and gripping tight against the sudden leap into the air. Loki knew it was cowardly to run away, but Loki couldn’t stay.

His plans were in ruins and Tony had not only seen Loki’s true form, but learned his soulmate was a monster too. It was only a matter of time until the inevitable occurred. 

There was nothing left now but heartbreak and rejection. Loki just wanted to avoid it a little while longer.

* * *

They landed on the launchpad of Stark Tower and the moment his feet were on the ground, Loki was pushing away from Thor and hurrying inside. Thor tried to follow him, his voice filled with concern, but Loki told him to _stay away_ , and Thor didn’t fight him.

Thor, out of everyone, knew exactly why Loki didn’t want anyone to see him like this.

Although, Loki would have taken a thousand Midgardians seeing him over Tony.

His love, his _soulmate_ , and the man who would now want nothing to do with him. 

The pain in his heart felt too much to bear, but he knew it would be even worse when Tony found him and rejected him. Loki went to his room. He attempted to lock the door, but JARVIS refused to allow it. The AI, it seemed, would not side with Loki over his creator. His magic was too weak to bar the door and he pressed his forehead against it with resignation.

He felt frost form where he touched it and it made a bitter laugh escape.

Loki pushed away and moved to the couch. It was the place Tony had shared champagne with him; the spot where they had become friends. The place where Tony would now reject him.

He gave a trembling sigh before peeling off his armour, piece by piece until he was in nothing but shirt, pants and boots. He let them fall to the floor before he lowered himself onto the cushions. He rested his head in his hands and closed his eyes. 

He breathed in and let it out slowly. He did it a dozen times, centering himself and pulling together the little magic he had recovered so that his skin could shift from cobalt blue to pale white. It took almost five minutes, but when he opened his eyes and looked at his hands, they were back to his Aesir form.

His lips twitched in a wry smile; his last line of defence, and a pitiful one at that. Tony had already seen the monster, there was no chance at fixing what was already shattered.

And Tony, it seemed, was not willing to wait to confront Loki about it.

Loki had not been in the tower longer than fifteen minutes before the door to his room was being yanked open. Loki closed his eyes and tensed in preparation for a strike; physical or verbal, either was possible and both would be agony.

“Why did you lie to me?” Tony demanded, his voice filled with accusation and hurt. “You had to have known.”

Loki knew it was a mistake, but he turned to look at the other man. It momentarily startled him to find no sunglasses and no film of plastic over Tony’s eye. He had removed it all, and the only thing to remain was two chocolate brown eyes staring at him with pained confusion.

It was confirmation—as if he had needed it—that they _were_ soulmates and the bond had finally been allowed to form.

Loki looked away and stared at his hands. “It was better that you didn’t know.”

“Bullshit.”

Yet, when Loki raised his head again and caught Tony’s eyes, it took only a few seconds for anger to clear to surprise. 

“You… you actually believe that?” Tony sounded astonished and, beneath that, saddened. He took a step closer and Loki tensed, but the mortal didn’t stop moving. He didn’t sit on the couch but instead the coffee table, it found them sitting opposite each other. “Why didn’t you want me to know you’re my soulmate?”

Loki gave a harsh laugh. “As if it was not _obvious_.”

Tony was quiet for a long moment. “It’s not obvious to me.” Loki dared to look back at him, but only for a moment. Tony was frowning pensively; his gaze hadn’t left Loki. “Is this about me being your soulmate, or about _you_ being _mine?_ ”

Loki swallowed, dread and anguish filling him. He hated to see Tony believe, even for a _moment_ that he was to blame, that Loki would reject Tony as his soulmate by choice. He adored him. Loki could not conceive of a better partner to spend his lifetime with; had he not been Jotun, he would have kissed the mortal the moment he knew the truth. He would have returned to Asgard in a heartbeat to demand a golden apple for his other half.

But, things were not so simple, and he had assumed that Tony would need no elucidation; he had a monster for a soulmate. He should have turned and fled from Loki at the mere sight of his skin.

“Loki?” Tony pressed, when Loki didn’t continue. “If you’ve got a problem with me-”

“No.” The word was ripped from his throat and he finally looked at his beautiful, perfect mortal. “I could _never_ find fault in _you_.”

Tony’s eyes filled with sadness. “So, you find fault in yourself.”

“I am a _monster_ ,” Loki confessed, his voice rough, his throat raw. “The moment I saw… I knew it was me. I knew you were cursed with my burden and had been forced to hide it all your life. How could I admit the truth? You were safer in ignorance; to have no soulmate at all would be better than,” he swallowed, “ _me_.”

Loki didn’t know what to expect, but it wasn’t Tony reaching out and laying his hand over Loki’s. Loki jerked, looking down at where they were touching, but Tony didn’t move away. He rubbed his thumb over Loki’s skin instead.

“Do you know why my favourite colour is red?” Loki frowned at the non sequitur. He dragged his eyes from their hands to Tony’s face. The mortal was smiling gently. “Because it reminded me of my soulmate.”

Loki sucked in a sharp breath. He shook his head with disbelief. “It is horrible. It is-”

“A stunning ruby,” Tony corrected. “An amazing colour that made me know from a young age that I had someone special.”

“But, I am-”

“Beautiful,” Tony insisted. “In both your forms.”

Loki next inhale was shaky and although he knew he should fight it, a soft keen was forming in his chest, just begging to be let out. He so badly _wanted_ this; the soulmate he had yearned to touch and hold for centuries was in front of him and he wasn’t running away.

Loki reached out to brush his cheek, the barest skim of fingertips, and Tony only smiled. He leaned _close_ and Loki couldn’t hold back anymore. He cupped the mortal’s cheek and arched forward the same time he pulled Tony down.

Their lips touched, they _kissed_ , and his whine finally broke free to be painfully hissed against Tony’s mouth. But Tony just made a soothing noise and cupped Loki’s cheeks. His thumbs stroked Loki’s skin and he kissed him with a softness and affection that made Loki want to shake until he fell apart.

It didn’t last long enough before Tony was pulling back, their foreheads resting together. Loki kept his eyes closed. He held onto Tony and the moment, fearing to let it go and lose the hope and happiness that filled his chest.

“You’re my soulmate,” Tony whispered, awe and joy infusing his words.

Loki couldn’t stop his smile as he confirmed, “I’m your soulmate.”

Tony let out a delighted laugh and kissed Loki again. He also leant further against him. Loki didn’t hesitate to tug him closer and Tony instantly climbed into his lap, straddling his thighs and making it even easier for their lips to catch and their hands to cautiously explore shoulders, arms and chest. It wasn’t a wish to make things sexual, it was a need to discover and indulge in touching something they had each waited too many years to experience. 

When they broke the kiss, they remained close. Loki’s hands were stroking Tony’s arms and back and Tony’s were lingering on his shoulders. 

“Can I ask you something?” Tony questioned, brushing their noses together.

Loki felt a small spike of nerves, but he still agreed, “You always can.”

Tony hesitated for only a moment and his fingers drifted up to brush Loki’s cheek, just under his eyes. 

“When I first met you, I wondered about your eye. It looked so similar to mine, but I thought it was impossible since your eyes were green.”

Loki licked his suddenly dry lips, hearing the unasked question in Tony’s words.

“This form is an illusion. I was taken as a babe to Asgard and my true skin hidden, even from me.” He laughed darkly. “One more war trophy of Odin’s.” He felt Tony go tense and pulled back enough to catch the mortal’s eyes. Tony’s gaze was blazing with fury. Loki brought up a hand, stroking Tony’s skin and trying to sooth his scowl. “We are monsters. I did not wish for you to know.”

“You are _not_ a monster,” Tony bit out. “And I don’t give a fuck what anyone else says. You’re _my_ soulmate, and you’re _perfect_.”

Loki's throat felt thick with emotion. It was difficult to swallow. He knew Tony was wrong and that he was as far from perfect as possible, but the sentiment made him feel… loved. He didn’t want to ruin it.

He pulled Tony into a gentle kiss. It was nothing but a chaste press of lips, but it meant so much to him, knowing he could lean forward and not be rebuffed. Loki almost dared to imagine that he would _never_ be rebuffed, that Tony would always kiss him back and arch into his touch.

It was fanciful and surely something would tarnish Tony’s opinion of him eventually, but in this moment, Loki could almost believe that this would last.

When the kiss ended this time, Loki tucked his head against Tony’s neck and breathed the other man in. Tony brought his hands to Loki’s hair and lightly began to run through the strands and untangle them. It was soft and comforting. Loki closed his eyes and let out a sigh.

Perhaps something would go wrong in the future, but right now, Loki was willing to hope that things would be alright. Tony had seen his true form and had not rejected him. Tony had _accepted_ him. They were soulmates with a bond. They were at the beginning of what could become a long and happy life together.

Loki knew Tony would have more questions. He might even wish to see Loki’s natural form again or learn more of his past. Loki was not an easy person to love and had done many things Tony would not be proud of.

Yet, Loki had to be willing to take a chance. He had to be willing to _try_. Loki needed to wager every scrap of his broken, monstrous heart, and pray that his soulmate would remain at his side. But, for his darling, perfect Tony? He would do it. He would do _anything_.

And when Tony tugged on his head and pulled him into another, warm and affectionate kiss, Loki knew that no matter how long or short, it would be worth it. How could it not? When for the first time in centuries, he felt like he had finally found where he belonged.

**Author's Note:**

> Please go check out all of Den's amazing art [here](https://dendrite-blues.tumblr.com/post/184544991351/art-for-my-collaboration-with-starsdidathing-for) and give them some love on tumblr! They deserve it! So much beautiful FI art ♥
> 
>  **Edit:** Some adorable fanart has been done for this piece by **MysticExplorer**! You can find it on [tumblr](https://mysticexploreroftheunknown.tumblr.com/post/184566687443/this-is-inspired-by-the-fanfic-for-your-eyes) and also on [AO3](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18665794). Go give the artist some love :)


End file.
